All his roses
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: -OneShot- Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco. Todas para ela. DAML, ContestShipping. Minha primeira investida em Pokémon, estou emocionada, lol


_Preciso continuar três fics (eu JURO que vou continuar com elas!)... estou escrevendo mais duas, fora umas que ainda estão na minha cabeça..._

_E aí eu recomeço a ver Pokémon, descubro o Contestshipping (ou DAML, enfim XD) e idéias começaram a pipocar na minha cabeça 8D_

_Minha primeira fic de Pokémon e primeira fora do universo Naruto!_

_Sei que poucos vão ler essa fic, mas espero que a meia dúzia de três ou quatro leitores goste XD_

_Ah, fic baseada numa fanart que eu fiz (a primeira com a minha tablet, lol)_

_Boa leitura n.n_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon pertence ao tio Satoshi e à Nintendo. E eu adoraria saber se um dia o anime vai ter um final O.O

_(finalfelizcomAAMLeDAMLoi)_

* * *

_**All his roses  
**_

O primeiro contato não foi lá dos mais agradáveis.

Como ele achava que podia chamá-la de coordenadora incompetente se a havia acabado de conhecer?

E em cinco minutos, eram rivais declarados da vida inteira.

No segundo encontro, parecia que as coisas seriam mais amigáveis.

Ele lhe deu uma rosa após uma apresentação de alto nível.

Ela ficou surpresa e sem-graça ao mesmo tempo. Era a primeira flor que ganhava em sua vida, além do mais, de um garoto.

Mas ele fez questão de esfriar seus ânimos.

_- Não é para você, é para a Beautifly. É evidente que a coordenadora ainda tem muito que aprender._

Detestável, foi o que passou pela sua cabeça. Ele não havia mudado nada desde aquele primeiro encontro!

Na terceira vez, ela foi surpreendida pela presença dele durante um dos seus treinos com sua Beautifly. "Mas que coisa, além de tudo, ainda fica me espionando!", ela pensou.

E veio a segunda rosa.

_- Não alimente esperanças. A única razão de eu estar aqui é para ver a Beautifly de novo_ – foi o que ele disse. E após tripudiar um pouco no fato dela ainda não ter ganhado nenhuma fita, ele se foi do mesmo jeito que chegou.

Bem, ao menos sua Beautifly estava cumprindo seu papel de chamar a atenção do público, ela concluiu.

Ela então ganhou sua primeira fita no torneio de Fallabor. Saindo do estádio, viu que ele se aproximava. E com mais uma rosa nas mãos.

"Agora ele não vai me pegar!", ela pensou satisfeita.

_- É, você conseguiu. É claro que se eu tivesse sido seu adversário, as coisas teriam sido bem diferentes –_ e ele jogou a rosa na direção dela, que caiu caprichosamente em cima da sua caixa de fitas de torneio.

_- Acho que essa rosa é para a Beautifly, certo?_ – ela respondeu sem pestanejar, pegando a rosa nas mãos.

_- É... mais ou menos isso_ – e ele se foi novamente, dando um sorriso misterioso e passando as mãos no cabelos como sempre fazia.

Ele conseguiu novamente. Que raios de resposta foi essa? "Mais ou menos isso"?

De qualquer forma, lá estava a terceira rosa em suas mãos.

_- Aposto que está surpreso por eu estar aqui! Achou que eu não conseguiria!_ – ela disse assim que o viu em Slateport, para o Grande Concurso Pokémon – _Você tem que admitir que embora nunca tenha dado crédito para isso, eu sou uma treinadora tão boa quanto você!_ – ela prosseguiu.

- _Falar é muito fácil_ – ele respondeu simplesmente. O que obviamente a irritou.

- _O quê?? Eu estou aqui!! E se isso não é prova sufic_ – ela não terminou a frase, interrompida pela rosa à milímetros do seu rosto.

_- Eu respeito você pelo seu entusiasmo. E é claro, parabéns por ter chegado até aqui. Mas o entusiasmo não pode substituir o verdadeiro talento_ – ele disse, para depois ter a rosa praticamente arrancada de sua mão pela fúria dela.

De um jeito um pouco rude, mas aquela era sua quarta rosa.

Ela foi para Kanto, mas não ganhou o Grande Festival. A taça ficou com uma treinadora de altíssimo nível, Solidad. A mesma que na festa de encerramento do festival, lhe entregou... uma rosa.

Ela custou a acreditar. Ali, ao apagar das luzes do festival?

Procurou por ele no salão. Já não estava mais ali, Solidad lhe disse. Ela então correu e o alcançou, já do lado de fora.

- _Vejo você em alguma outra competição?_ – ela perguntou, sem fôlego.

A resposta demorou.

_- É, é claro_ – e ele sorriu de modo único. Tão único que ela não pode resistir a abrir um largo sorriso também.

_- Bom, até mais _– ele disse depois de alguns segundos de trocas de olhares, indo embora.

_- Adeus, se cuida!_ – ela acenou, sem resposta como na maioria das vezes.

Ela então observou a rosa em suas mãos. E sorriu docemente. Era a quinta. Seria a última?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ela olhava pela janela da pousada em New Bark, à meio caminho da cidade com o primeiro torneio da região de Johto.

Beautifly voava à meia distância do lado de fora, enquanto o sol de punha no horizonte. No dia seguinte, ela iria começar sua jornada em um continente totalmente novo.

Olhou para dentro do quarto. Em cima da pequena mesa, cinco rosas descansavam dentro de um vaso simples.

Ela achava curioso que, quando tinha se dado conta, havia guardado todas as cinco rosas que havia ganho dele.

Ela se aproximou do vaso e pegou a última rosa que havia ganhado. Talvez por serem produção de Roselia, as rosas secavam, mas não murchavam. Pareciam tão vívidas quanto no dia que as havia recebido.

Tanto quanto suas lembranças de cada um desses dias.

Lembrou-se das palavras de Brianna e de Jessebela... bem, Jessie. Diziam que havia algo além da rivalidade entre os dois.

"Além da rivalidade? Hum..."

E o que dizer das palavras de Solidad?

_- Em algum ponto ele começa a falar de você, você e só você._

"Fala tanto assim de mim...?"

_- Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, eu quero ver o seu novo estilo, combinado?_ – foram as últimas palavras dele, antes de partir para Johto.

E quando ela deu por si, estava a caminho do novo continente também.

Talvez buscasse por uma revanche, por uma chance de provar que poderia ser melhor do que ele num outro embate direto.

Ou talvez...

Deixou a rosa em cima da mesa e chegando novamente à janela, olhou para fora, sorrindo.

Bem no fundo, May sentia que queria mais uma rosa.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que todas as rosas de Drew seriam somente para ela.

* * *

_Gostando ou não... deixem reviews! =D  
_

_Beijos_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
